From The Beginning
by SNolon
Summary: The Cullen's were fascinated with Isabella "Bella" Swan. They wanted to study her, to play with her, to learn from her, to control her, but never were they truly concerned with her life. That is, until Edward learned what he had done. He had led to her death. That was not part of the plan. Unable to handle the guilt, he sought death. Now, Bella knows the truth.
1. Prologue - The Truth Revealed

A challenge by _miketech,_

**Rules-**

Bella must die, could be at any point after Edward leaves in New Moon...so she cannot die before that.

When Bella dies she meets Fate, who explains that Edward had been playing with her and never truly cared. Other Cullen's can be in on it but that is up to you which if any were in on it.

Bella is sent back to some point prior to her death.

Leah must imprint on Bella at some point in the story. (Preferably early on)

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I had just rushed to prevent Edward from showing his shining skin in front of the humans, after he had thought I was going to commit suicide. I looked around and realized that Alice, Edward, and myself were being brought before three Kings; Aro, Caius, and Marcus, more than likely; the three kings of the Volturi.

The one in the middle, who I believe to be Aro, motioned me forward. I complied. When I reached him, he held out a hand. Seeing no alternative, I held mine out as well.

"Intriguing!", he exclaimed, "I cannot read her, brothers," he nodded his head; dropping my hand, like it burned him.

"Tell me," he began, looking at Edward, "Why do you insist on committing suicide, dear Edward?"

Edward sighed, "I, in all fairness, my Lord, felt guilt."

_Guilt? _I thought,_ why would Edward feel guilt?_ _Leaving me, perhaps?_

Edward began again, "I was fascinated with the human, as you well know, and my family and I chose to use her. We never expected it to be taken so far, however, and I could not help but feel guilty."

My head spun around and faced him, my eyes narrowing, when suddenly Alice begins to laugh; her tinkering bell sound crossing the room.

"Oh, Bella," she begins, "You foolish human. Did you _really_ think we would risk our family for **you**?"

She shakes her head, "No, we wouldn't even begin to do that," she chuckles, "You were nothing but a passing fancy.

"Edward was intrigued by your ability to shield your thoughts, Jasper and I _love_," she giggles here, "controlling people, Esme wanted to take care of someone, Emmett wanted someone new to play with, and Carlisle just wanted to study you and your reactions."

I nod my head, "So," I laugh, "I was nothing but a tool to you?"

She nods her head, surprised by my reaction.

I smirk, standing up straight, looking back to Aro, "Then, as the law states, go ahead and kill me."

Aro looks surprised, "I see," he states, "And you do not wish to join me, get revenge on them?"

I laugh, "Carlisle is your friend, almost like a brother, and I do not suspect you would allow anything to happen to him." I shake my head, "Go ahead, I am not afraid of death. I welcome it. I am nod scared," I point back to Edward, "like some, I _know_ I have a soul and I welcome the afterlife. Let it come; I am not afraid."

Caius laughs, "I see why you studied this human; fascinating. Guards, kill her."

As Caius finishes speaking, a quick blur speeds over to me and snaps my neck.

Edward screams, "Fuck you, Bella! I'm glad you could never have that bitch!"

As my body hits the floor, my last thought is; _what bitch?_

* * *

"Well," a woman says from behind a desk, "my dear, I am sorry to see you here. You were never meant to be here, so soon." She shakes her head. She's a brunette, plump, with beautiful blue eyes; like the sea.

I smile, "Hello," I say, "So, I'm dead?" I ask.

She laughs, "Bella, dear, you are really coming around," she nods her head, "By the way, I am fate; and before you ask, I did not plan out what happened to you. In fact, you were meant to come to Forks and meet Leah Clearwater, and be imprinted on. The two of you were meant for great things, Bella, and I want great things from you."

_Leah Clearwater? She is beautiful._

"Well," I start, "As I'm sure you know, I did begin to find women beautiful but, after meeting Edward, I began to find myself dumbed down by how beautiful he is. I suppose Jasper did something to my emotions?"

Fate smiles, "Exactly! See, isn't this _much_ better than being controlled by those assholes?"

I smile, "Indeed."

She giggles, "So, I have decided to send you back. I will grant you the ability to block, not only Edward's ability, but also Jasper's and Alice's as well."

I nod my head, "Sounds good," and then I sigh, "Can I request something?"

She smiles, "You may, but I cannot guarantee that I shall agree."

I nod my head, "Well, I would like to request that Leah realize she is gay long before Sam and her would have started dating. I don't like the idea of her being hurt, or Emily being scratched due to Sam fighting the imprint. I would rather just not have that happen, if it can be avoided."

Fate smiles, "Bella, you are a caring individual. I will grant you this extra boon, due to your kind nature. I want you and Leah to settle down, have a family someday, and just love one another. You have a great amount of love inside you; use it."

I nod my head, tears in my eyes, "Thank you," I whisper.

Fate's smile turns into a grin, "_Now_, I will send you back to two weeks before you are scheduled to leave for Forks. I recommend speaking with Renee and Phil about your budding feelings, getting their advice, and then speaking with Charlie about it when you get to Forks. Don't hide in the closet either and, trust me, you will not be abandoned or kicked out, or any other bad Hollywood plot twists.

"Yes, some people will not agree with your choices, but you _will_ be accepted by your true friends and family. Oh, and another piece of advice, befriend Angela. She's a _good _best friend, unlike the pixie menace."

I laugh a little, agree with her, and then my sight goes dark. I feel like I'm floating, then suddenly I'm younger and lying on my bed back in Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 1 - Back In Time

Here I am, lying on my bed, in 2005. It is two weeks before I am to move to Forks and attend High School there.

I smile, _soon I will meet Leah, _but first I need to speak to my mom.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I head downstairs and walk into the living room, "Mom?" I ask after noticing her and Phil are watching TV.

She smiles and looks at me, "Yes dear?"

I sigh, looking down at my feet, and then back at her, "Is it okay if you and I have a girl's night? I wanted to talk to you about some things."

She smiles, "Sure dear, we can do that."

I grin, "Thanks!" With that, I quickly turn around and head back upstairs.

* * *

It is now 7:00PM and Phil had already left to give us some time alone, which was nice of him, and part of the reason I originally moved. Phil has always been supportive of me, giving me space when needed, and just being there when I needed someone to talk to. I know I'll be telling him as well, but I just wanted to tell my mom first.

Right now, my mom and I just finished watching _The Notebook_ and eating some various junk foods, while waiting for the pizza to arrive.

"So," she began, sitting cross legged next to me on the floor, while dressed in her pajamas, "What did you want to talk about?"

I sigh, scratching a part of my pajamas, "Well," I feel slightly embarrassed, "I think I'm gay," I admit, "I keep noticing women more than men and, when I do notice a man, it's not really sexual as much as it is noticing someone who looks good."

I shrug, looking up at my mom, and seeing only love and acceptance, like Fate said I would, "Am I weird, mom?"

She smiles, placing a hand around my neck, "No dear," she states, "You are, quite frankly, normal. We all like different people. Love is love, Bella, and if you love women, then I will _not_ love you less. Okay? You're my daughter. You never need to be afraid to come to me, okay?"

I nod my head, while blushing a little.

"Besides," she continues, "Before I met your father, I experimented a little. Mind you, I wasn't gay, but I did enjoy myself while I met women. In the end though, I realized I preferred men and, truthfully, didn't really love those women.

"If you meet a woman, Bella, make sure you love her before you go to that step. I've made a lot of mistakes, but one thing that was _never_ a mistake, was making you. Yes, Charlie and I weren't really in love. We did, to a point, love one another, but we weren't good for one another. If there is one thing you learn from me, it's to make sure you love the person before you take it to that step."

I nod my head, "Okay mom," I agree and hug her, "Thank you," I whisper.

She smiles, "No problem, dear, I know I can be flighty sometimes," she smirks, "but, I _do_ love you. I want the best for you; even if I sometimes lose track of what's best myself."

I nod my head, "I know, mom," I smile at her.

* * *

A couple days later, I spoke with Phil and, funny thing is, all he said was, "Oh, is that all?" He smiled and shrugged, gave me a hug and said, "I'm glad you finally realized that."

Phil was like that, really, he was just always so accepting of things. Like he realized what people didn't know about themselves, before they even knew, and he was always so patient with people.

Anyway, mom and I decided to go shopping. I wanted a new look with my new attitude, and my now-realized sexual preference, and decided…why not do it in style?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A little short, I know, but I felt like that was the perfect place to end it.

Next chapter will be Leah's POV.

SNolon. ^-^


	3. Chapter 2 - Leah's Life

**2000**

Fourteen year old Leah was sitting on her bed, sighing as she thought about what she just discovered; she was gay. She shook her head, "What will my father say?"

There was a knock on my door then, revealing Sam Uley. He smiled and I waved him inside. Sam was my best friend, my confidante, and I trusted him above everything else.

He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me, a little closer than normal, and I wondered what he was doing. He slowly took my hand and smiled, looking me in my eyes, and said, "Leah, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

If I was straight, I'm sure I would have totally melted and kissed him right then and there, maybe even more, but I'm not…so I didn't. But, I did have a choice? Do I, Leah Clearwater, pretend to be straight and date Sam Uley? I mean, he is my best friend, and knows me better than others, but still…I don't want to misuse our friendship and pretend to like him more than I do.

_No_, my inner voice shouts, _Don't use him!_

I shake my head and sigh, "Sam, trust me, I would if I was into men…but, Sam, I'm gay," I looked into his eyes hoping for acceptance.

He sighs, smiling a little bit, "Okay," he says a little dejectedly, "I believe you."

I smile sadly, "Sam, trust me, if I was straight I probably would have jumped your bones by now."

He laughs a little, shaking his head, "Sure, sure," he guffaw's, "stroke my ego, since you won't stroke anything else," he winks.

I laugh, pushing him a little, and just like that, we're back to being best friends.

He smiles, "So," he sighs, "Not to ruin the moment, but you need to tell your dad."

I nod my head, "I know," I sigh.

* * *

It was two weeks later that I finally had my chance, I was sitting next to Sam and my family was on the couch in front of us; my dad, Harry, my mom, Sue, and my brother, Seth.

"Dad," I said looking into his eyes, "I wanted to tell you and everyone else at the same time," I sighed, "I'm gay," I squeezed Sam's hands, the same time I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid of the possible rejection.

It was a few minutes later, a pair of strong hands lifted my chin and smiled, "**Beautiful child**," he said in Quileute, and then switched into English, "I will love you for _all time_, my child, my Leah, and I will always accept you for who _you are_," he smiled, "_never_ be ashamed of who the spirits have blessed you to notice. We all are attracted to other people, and I will never stop loving you."

I nodded my eyes, tears in them, as I was wrapped in my father's strong embrace, "Thank you papa," I whispered.

It was then that my mother and brother also joined in the hug, Sam just sitting on the couch, watching and taking everything in. I knew what Sam was thinking, hoping really, he wanted someone to love him as much as my family loved me. He had his mother, Allison Uley, but she worked so much to provide for them that he barely saw her.

I smiled and held on tighter to my family; _my family_.

**2005**

Nineteen year old Leah Clearwater smiled, sitting next to her brother and her parents. Her cousin, Emily Young, was coming into town today. Emily was very girly, the complete opposite of Leah, but they were still close friends.

She chuckled as she thought about what started it, it was back is 2003, when her father first had a heart attack. The whole family had pulled together, with Emily visiting from the Makah reservation and helping them with everything.

Emily was a real godsend, and helped her mother and father, along with her and her brother, settle and get back to some amount of normalcy. She even convinced her father to eat better, and since then, Harry had been doing _much_ better. In fact, the doctors had recently given him a clean bill of health.

Anyway, it was around that time that Sam and Emily had begun to date. In fact, they were still dating to this day. Speaking of Sam, he wasn't doing so well lately. He was sick for a while, and now he was rather subdued and, when he did come around, didn't speak much. He had also cut his hair, which was _completely_ unlike him; Sam loved his long hair!

Anyway, she was hoping that Emily and her could get to the bottom of it. Speaking of Emily, there was a knock at the door and Emily waltzed in and started hugging everyone; finishing with her. She smiled, hugging her cousin back, "Hey Em, how are you doing?"

Emily giggled and said, "Great! I hope Sam comes around, Lea, I have missed him," she sighed, shaking her head.

I raised an eyebrow, motioning my head to the door.

Emily nodded, grabbing my hand, as we left the house to go speak outside.

* * *

Once we were alone, I looked at her, "What's up Em?"

She sighed, "I don't know, Lea, I've been feeling like Sam is hiding something from me. What if he's cheating on me?"

I shook my head, "Sam would never cheat on anyone, let alone you, I've got the feeling that he wants to marry you," I shake my head, chuckling, "I think he really loves you," I shrug my shoulders, "mind you, I could be wrong, but he sure acts like it. Has he said it yet?"

She smiles a little goofy smile, "Just last week, he called me, and said he loved me. He's said it before, but this time, it was like he _really_ meant it." Her smile grows, "He kept going on and on about how much he misses me," she laughs a little, "I feel like a piece of me is missing lately," she sighs.

Just then a twig snaps from the edge of our property, and we both look over to see Sam standing there. I smile a little, his eyes are big, like he can't believe Emily is really there, and then I look at her and she looks the same. Both their eyes are big, like their staring into the sun, and I chuckle a little.

I look to Emily and whisper, "Well, go to him already," I smile when she finally starts moving. It seems to spur him on too, and next thing I know is they're both in the middle of my yard kissing like a bunch of teenagers.

I chuckle and head back inside to see my dad standing there. He seems shocked for a moment, then shakes his head slightly, "Well," he says with a smile, "It looks like the happy couple are going to be awhile."

I chuckle, shaking my head a little, "Yeah, it seems like they're going to be alright."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, Leah just witnessed an imprint happen first-hand, but doesn't know it. Her father does, of course, but Leah won't realize that until later.

Any requests?

**SNolon**. ^_^;


	4. Chapter 3 - Admissions & Diners

**Friday**

I had just arrived at the airport in Seattle, and was now going to pick up my babies from the airport. Phil and Renee had surprised me a week before I was scheduled to leave and took me to two places; a Ford dealership and a bike shop. I was shocked at first, but had picked out a 2005 black Ford F1-50 and a 2005 black Harley-Davidson FXSTSI Springer Softail.

I also had a custom helmet made for me, sized to fit perfectly, which Phil and Renee had insisted on. They had me added to the insurance, with both vehicles, and I had already passed the driver's test in Arizona. Thankfully, my mom had previously insisted I learn to drive any possible vehicle, for the 'just in case' moments. Although, I'm still not sure when I'll have to drive an eighteen wheeler…

Still, I appreciate mom and Phil buying my two babies. I had driven the Ford already, but did not have the chance to drive the Harley yet; I only had a week in Phoenix to get ready, after all. Anyway, they then paid to have my bedroom furniture moved to Charlie's house and, apparently, paid someone to set it up for me. I still have some of my belongings though, which I brought with me on the plane, and my vehicles were shipped separately and arrived two hours before I did (to give them time to unpack them, etc.).

* * *

Alright, I had triple checked my babies, and saw no issues with them. Since I had my keys, no one else was able to drive them, so they had to be pulled out of the cargo plane. It was expensive, sure, but Phil and Renee insisted that it was no trouble at all. You can say anything you want about Phil, but that man has _no_ issue with spending money.

Old Bella, the 'younger' me, would have refused such spending on her. Me, though? The Bella who was betrayed and lied to? Well, I say bring it on. Granted, I don't want to take advantage, but I don't mind people buying things for me.

So, now, I am driving from Seattle toward Forks. I am supposed to drop off my stuff at Charlie's and then meet him at Sue's Diner. Since he didn't have to take off to meet me at the airport, he worked today and offered to go to the diner for dinner. I accepted. It's also a chance that I might see Leah earlier than expected, so of course I accepted.

* * *

There is nothing like having to drop off various clothes, etc., to make me appreciate my new style of clothing. I am wearing black jeans and a t-shirt that says "What, am I staring at you?" and depicts a happy face with wide eyes. Half my hair is purple today, with the other half my natural brunette, and done in a 'fringe style'.

Thankfully, dad left my key under the mat for me, so I had no problem getting into the house. I then stored my bike into the garage. Well, time to head out.

* * *

After parking my truck, I walk inside and look around, but don't see Charlie yet. I'm about fifteen minutes early though.

"Bella, is that you?" A voice says to my right.

"Sue?" I ask, laughing a little, "It's so good to see you!" I smile, giving her a hug.

Sue laughs a little, "You too! How are you doing, girl?"

I giggle, Sue is acting so _young_, and it's nice to see that. I hope Harry will be alright this time.

"I'm doing well. How are Seth, Leah, and Harry doing?" I ask.

She smiles, "Seth and Leah aren't feeling to well right now, a flu or something probably, but Harry is doing well," she says as we sit at the bar, "He had a heart attack two years ago, did Charlie tell you?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, he's doing better now though?"

Sue continues, "Oh yeah, my niece Emily, do you remember Emily?" I nod my head, and she continues, "Well, anyway, she helped us out by staying with us for a while. She convinced Harry, and all of us, to eat better and in moderation and all that. I think she saved his life," she sighs happily, "The doctor just gave him a clean bill of health.

"Anyway, Emily and Sam Uley have been dating since then, and I _think_ he's going to ask her to marry him soon. I'm so excited! So, have you been seeing anyone?"

I shake my head, "Uh, no, but I have been doing some thinking," I think I look embarrassed because Sue grabs my hand and smiles, "Bella, I knew you when you were a baby, you can tell me anything."

I sigh, "Well, I just told Phil and mom two weeks ago, and I still need to tell dad. I knew years ago, but I never really accepted it, until recently. I'm gay," I look down.

Sue lifted my chin with her free hand, "Oh, is that all? Baby, you have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about. Why, Leah's gay as well. In fact, there are others in Forks and La Push who are as well," she shrugged, "We're all different, you know."

I did my best to look surprised, "Leah's gay?" I must have blushed a little, because Sue just smiled knowingly, "Yep," she said popping the 'p'.

"Who's this beautiful young woman sitting at the counter?" A voice said from behind me.

I grinned, turning around, and seeing my dad, "Daddy!" I shouted jumping from the barstool and wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "I've missed you!"

He chuckled, feeling a little embarrassed I'm sure, but hugged me back, "I've missed you too, pumkin'," he said with his head in my hair.

After he pulled back, he shook his head, "So," he said running his hand over the purple part of my hair, "What's this?"

I laughed, "Just something different," I shrugged, "I like trying new things," I laughed.

He chuckled as well, waving to Sue, who smiled and waved back. He and I then headed over to his favorite booth and sat down opposite one another.

* * *

We were now starting on our deserts and I looked him in the eyes, "Dad?" I said.

He smiled, "Yes, sweetie?" He's been using more affectionate terms, since my hug earlier.

I sighed, "I want to tell you something, alright?"

He nodded.

"I'm gay, dad." I kept my eyes on him.

He chuckled, nodded, and then smiled, "Okay."

I must have looked confused, because he continued, "Sweetie, don't look at me like that, I'm not mad and I'm not going to throw you out. You're my daughter and I love you. It's as simple as that."

I blinked, nodded my head, and went back to my slice of strawberry cheesecake.


	5. Chapter 4 - School & Clubs

It was now Monday, and I had spent the weekend getting to know my dad better. It was funny when he saw the bike, his exact words were, "Don't give me a reason to pull you over." That was it. No yelling, no lecture, just a warning.

As I thought back on my previous life, I can see times where dad always was there, in my corner, even when he disagreed with me. He didn't trust Edward, because of how controlling Edward was, and he didn't really trust Alice either. Still, he kept silent, allowing me to live my own life and make my own mistakes. That is the kind of man my father is; always supporting, even when he clearly disagreed with my decisions.

* * *

I pulled into the school parking lot, driving my Ford today, and pulled into the spot where I know Ben and Angela will park later.

I walked over to the office and smile, my hair is straight today and my natural color as well, and I am wearing blue jeans with a purple top with a light black jacket.

"Hello," I smile at Mrs. Cope.

"Hello dear," she says, "My name is Mrs. Cope. You're Bella, I take it?"

I grin and nod, "Yes ma'am," I answer, "I'm here to check in."

She nods, "Alright," she says handing over the sign in sheet, which I sign, and then she hands over the welcome packet and explains it; "The packet holds a general map of the school, an info packet about Forks and La Push, along with information about the school, clubs, activities, etc., and finally a map of both towns. It also includes the name of your student guide; Angela Weber.

"Now, just have each teacher sign this form, and bring it to me at the end of the day. I am in the office until 5:00PM, okay?"

I nod and smile, "Okay, thank you, Mrs. Cope," I grin.

* * *

After sitting in my truck for a few minutes, going over the welcome packet and so on, I step back out of my truck; two cars just pulled up, Ben and Angela.

Once they get out of their cars, I smile at them, "Hello, I'm Bella Swan," I say while shaking both their hands.

"Hello Bella," Angela grins, "I'm Angela Weber, I'm supposed to be your student guide," she then asks for my schedule, "Oh," she says excited, "We have all the same classes. Ben has different morning classes, but he can meet us during lunch, and then we all have the same afternoon classes."

"Cool," I respond, "that sounds nice. At least I'll know someone in my classes," I move a stray bit of hair from my eyes, "So, shall we?" I grin.

All three of us walk into the school, missing certain pale people, who tend to show up _exactly_ on time.

* * *

It's now lunch time and Angela and I just got out of the lunch line, with Ben saving us a seat; He waves us over.

I grin and walk over with Angela, "So," I say, as I sit down, "he actually said that?"

Angela nods, "He's a jerk, but he won't act like it to your face."

I nod my head.

I look around the table, and notice Mike, Ben, Eric, Lauren, and Jessica; Lauren and Jessica are practically in each other's laps; holding hands.

I must have looked surprised, because Lauren smiles, "We're a couple," she explains; happily.

I grin, "Cool," I giggle some, "Sue Clearwater was telling me about how there's a lot of gays and lesbians in town," I shrug, "I guess I'll fit in."

Mike groans, "Another one? Man," he teases, "no one in town to date poor old Mike." He winks, cheekily, to let me know he's joking.

Jessica giggles, "I think the females are gay, _because _of you, Mike."

Mike maturely sticks his tongue out at her.

After that, we began introductions, and Lauren even complimented my style.

Jessica then began to tell me about the local LGBT club that meets here at school, along with in La Push, Seattle, and other places for meet ups and so forth, "We get together about once a month, just to hang out and have fun. We have about twelve members, in total, but for two towns, Forks and La Push, it's a lot of people."

I nod my head, "That sounds like fun."

Lauren continues where Jessica left off, "Yeah, it's a great way to just meet and hangout with people. Our parents also setup a group for parents of LGBT children and teens, so that they have a way to get in touch with people who understand what they're going through, and so forth, which really has helped people. For example, Eric's parents didn't understand at first, but with the group's help they've begun to realize that their son is still their son, and that there's nothing wrong with him."

I nod my head, "So, Eric, you seeing anyone?"

Eric grins, "You probably don't know him, but I've been seeing Embry Call, from the reservation."

I keep my reaction inward, since in my past life Embry was a big womanizer, "Really?" I grin, "I think I know the name. He's a friend of Jacob Blacks, right?"

Eric nods, "Yeah, do you know Jacob?"

I sigh, "We were best friends when we were younger, but we sort of drifted apart," I shake my head, "It's one of the things I hope to fix, now that I'm back."

Eric grins, "Jacob's a good guy," he admits, "but I think he has a bit of a crush on you. Once you explain about yourself, though, he'll understand."

I nod my head, "Good," I sigh with relief.

Just then the cafeteria doors open, admitting the Cullen's. I keep my reactions to myself, but do look over once they all sit at their table, and then look at Lauren, "Who are they?"

She chuckles, "The Cullen's, they don't like other people, though. At least, that's the way they act. I once had to partner with Edward in Bio, he kept asking me why I like women, and then went on about how I'm going to burn in hell. Anyway, I spoke with the teacher after class was over, and he's made sure to never partner me with Edward again."

I shake my head, "I don't know why people feel the need to try and force their views on other people."

Jessica nods her head, "I mean, I can understand others having their own opinions, and I can even respect that; but, at the same time, if someone isn't receptive to what you're saying; why try and force the issue?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Don't know."

Angela smiles, nodding her head, "So, Bella," she starts, "You seeing any girls back in Phoenix?"

I look at her, grin and wink, "No, you offering?"

Angela blushes but shakes her head, "No, no, just asking."

I laugh, "No, I am not seeing any girls, yet, but I am looking. I want to find someone I can live the rest of my life with. I'll know her when I see her, I'm sure." I nod my head.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Blacks

I just finished school and had driven back home; parked out front of our house, which dad insisted upon me calling it 'ours', was Jacob's truck. Not the one they gave me in my last life, but the one he got after that. I pulled into a space on the street, so as to not block Jacob in.

I got out of my truck and walked up to the front door, walking inside, seeing the three men who would, eventually, all be important in my life.

"Hey Bella," Dad called out to me.

I grinned, "Dad," I smiled, "Billy, Jake," I grinned, "Haven't seen the two of you in a while."

Billy grinned back, "Yeah, it has," he admits, "How are you doing?"

I sigh, sitting at the table, "My day was going fine, until the end of it, although I think I made a few enemies," I shrug.

Charlie raises an eyebrow, "Go on," he encourages.

I sigh, telling my story, "Well,"…

_The day was going so smoothly, and I wasn't sure why, but I had a bad feeling in my stomach. As I approached my vehicle, with Ben on one side, and Angela on the other; I saw why._

_Three forms were looking at my truck; a tall cowboy-looking male, a heavy set looking dude, with dimples, and an emo-looking male with odd shaped hair._

_The emo dude looked at us and raised an eyebrow, "Hello," he said out loud._

_I nodded, "Any reason why you're looking at my truck?" I questioned._

_He shrugged, pointing to cowboy-dude, "He wanted to."_

_I looked over to the cowboy, raising my eyebrow._

_He smiled, "Jasper Hale, it's a nice truck," he admitted._

_I inclined my head, "Thank you."_

_With that, Angela and Ben walked to their cars, while I walked to mine. As I was getting in, Emo dude touched my arm, "Yes?" I questioned._

_He smirked, "You're different," he commented, "Edward Cullen," he smiled, "I like different."_

_I shrugged his arm off, "I'm also not into men, don't touch me again."_

_With that, I closed my door, and backed out. Ben and Angela followed in their cars, until they had to turn off, in order to head back to Angela's house._

Billy looked slightly upset, "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head, showing my arm, "No, but I didn't get a good vibe from him," I shrugged, "something about them seemed off."

Dad nodded his head, "Edward is well-known around here for his anti-gay sentiments. He's also very old fashioned in his views toward women," he sighed, "His father seems fine, but I don't really know any of them." He shrugs.

Billy sighs, "From what I've seen, they're rather narrow minded, unwilling to change their minds but, like your father, I do not know them that well."

Jacob shrugs, "I don't like Edward, because he insulted Eric and Embry, when we were in Seattle once. He came up to us and just started going off about how all homosexuals will burn in hell. The owner of the restaurant kicked him out, and apologized to us, making our meal free, but it was still very embarrassing."

I nodded my head, "I met Eric earlier, and he seems like a good guy."

Jacob smiles, "He is. He's been very good for Embry."

I nod my head, "So, what's for dinner?"

Billy grins, "Pizza, wings, and fries."

I chuckle, looking at my dad, "Cool. Did you get the lemon pepper wings for me, old man?"

He sticks out his tongue, "Who you calling old? But, yes, yes, I did."

I nod my head, "Good."

* * *

We had just finished dinner, and Billy and dad were watching football, and so I decided to take Jake out to look at my bike.

"So," I said, opening the door and walking into the garage, "This is my baby," I motion to the bike.

He grins, "A Harley-Davidson FXSTSI Springer Softail, black in color, and this year's model?"

I nod my head, "Phil and Renee wanted to get me something special," I grin.

He whistles, "Something special, indeed, must have cost them a fortune."

I shrug my shoulder, "I normally wouldn't like someone spending this much on me, but they insisted, so I agreed to it."

He nods his head, "They buy that truck I saw you driving earlier, too?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, Phil likes to spend money on me, he thinks it shows me he loves me," I chuckle, "I know he loves me, so I let him do it anyway." I shrug.

Jacob chuckles, and then goes back to looking at the bike.

"So, Jake," I start, and he looks up, "You're not mad about me liking girls, right?"

He looks confused, "Why would I be mad? My best friends gay, remember?"

I shrug, smiling softly, "Well, I had a feeling you had a crush on me," I admit.

He blushes some, "Well, yeah, but I'm not mad. We all like different people," he shrugs, "You liking women isn't going to make me not want to be your friend. It's only a crush, besides, it's not like you lead me on or something. We haven't spoken or seen each other in years," he shrugs.

I nod my head. I remember how I treated him in my past life; _it won't happen_ _like that again_, I silently promise myself.

He smiles, "So, when can I ride your bike?"

I smirk, opening an invisible planner, "Let's see, how about the first week, of the month of never?"

He grins, "Oh, fine," he pouts, sticking out his lower lip.

I look at him, trying to hold a straight face, but begin to giggle, setting him off and causing him to laugh as well.


	7. Chapter 6 - New Bed, New Friend

**Friday**

This week has been relatively slow. It is now Friday and a bunch of the kids from school are going down to La Push. It is sunny today, so the Cullen's took off today, supposedly to go camping. In any case, I rode my bike today and am now just getting out of school. I am wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans, and a white blouse. My dad told me to have fun at the beach, when we spoke earlier this week about it, so he knows I'm going down to La Push.

I looked over to Angela and Ben, "I'll see you two at the beach?"

They nod their heads, "See you then," Angela says with a smile.

I grin, "Alrighty," I climb onto my bike, and head out onto the road.

* * *

I've just passed the 'Welcome to La Push' sign, when I saw something running through the woods. I've pulled over, looking down into the woods, when I see what it was; a wolf. Oh, good, at least it wasn't a vampire.

The wolf stops for a second, looking at me, then runs away toward the mountains. I blink, and then continue toward Billy's house.

* * *

"Hey, Billy?" I call out, walking toward the front door.

"Bella?" He calls out, opening the door and smiling, "Hey," he whispers.

I look concerned, "Is everything alright?"

He sighs, "Jake isn't feeling too well," he admits.

I nod my head, "Oh," I sigh, "Sorry to hear about that."

He shrugs, "He'll get better. I know he was going to go to the beach with you, but he's not going to be able to today."

I nod, shrugging, "It's fine. If you guys need anything, let me know?"

He nods, "Of course, but we should be fine. Sue picked us up some groceries earlier."

I grin, "Cool," and then give him a hug, "Well, I'll see you later, Billy."

He grins as well, "Of course; oh, have you had any issues with the Cullen's?"

I shake my head, "They've pretty much left my friends and I alone, but Edward does stare at us every so often," I shudder, "It's like he hates me in particular," I shrug.

He sighs, "Did you tell your father?"

I nod my head, "He called their father yesterday so, hopefully, they'll leave us alone," I shrug.

"Oh," I continue, "I saw a wolf while riding into La Push, but it was heading back toward the mountains."

He nods, "We get a few that come down every so often, but they tend to stay away from the highway and roads," he sighs, "I'll let Sam Uley know; he's working with the Reservation's Nature Preserve. What did the wolf look like?"

I describe Sam's wolf form, and Billy nods, "I'll give him a call but, in the meantime, don't go in the woods. It should be safe, but just in case. Okay?"

I nod my head, "Alright, Billy, thanks." I smile.

* * *

After pulling away from Billy's, I decided to head toward the beach. During the way, I see a woman unpacking a bed from her truck. I pull over, smiling and walking over, "Need some help?" I offer.

She grins, "Sure, my name is Emily Young, and you?"

I grin, "Emily? It's Bella, Bella Swan," I wave.

She looks surprised, "Bella?" She smiles, giving me a hug, "I haven't seen you in years, where have you been?"

I grin, "I was in Phoenix with my mom, just got back here a week ago, and am living with my father now."

She smiles, "Oh, it's so great to see you. I remember when you and Jacob used to play together," she sighs, chuckling some.

I grin, winkling my nose, "You mean when he used to throw mud pies at me?"

Emily chuckles, grabbing a side of the bed, "Well, shall we?"

I nod, grabbing another end, "So, how come you were doing this yourself?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise Sam. We decided to move in together, but his bed is _extremely_ uncomfortable, so I told him we needed a new one. He was fine with that, but I couldn't wait anymore, so I went out and bought this one," she smiled, "I have this pickup, so I figured; why not?"

I nodded, as we brought the bed into the house, and up the stairs.

* * *

Once we were finished setting up the bed, Emily and I sat on the couch, breathing a little heavily, but smiling that we got it done.

I was sipping on some lemonade, "Man, that's touch work," I laugh.

She chuckles, "Yeah," she agrees.

"Emily?" A male's voice calls, "Where are you?" He walks into the living room and smiles, "Ah, there you are," giving her a kiss, then smiling at me, "Hello," he says.

I grin, "Hi! I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Bella Swan."

He looks thoughtful then nods, "Right, the mud pie gal," he grins.

I chuckle, "Yeah, yeah; that's me," I shake my head, and throw a pillow at Emily, who started to laugh.

We giggle together, and she throws it back at me, and I set it back in place.

Sam grins, looking happy that Emily has a friend, "So what brings you around here?" He asks.

I shrug, "I was visiting Jake, who was going to go to the beach with me later, but Billy said he wasn't doing too well," I sigh, "Hopefully he'll get better soon."

Sam smiles, "Flu's been going around La Push lately, probably just that." He shrugs.

I nod my head, going along with it, even if I know what it _really_ is, "So, did either of you want to come to the beach tonight?"

Sam sighs, "I would love to, but I've got to patrol La Push tonight with some of the guys from the Perseveration Society. Billy called about the wolf you spotted earlier," he explained.

I nod my head, looking over to Emily, "What about you, Emily?"

Emily grins, "Honestly? I'd love to, but I am _not_ riding on that bike," she shakes her head.

I giggle, "Fine," I sigh, "We can drive in your truck," I shrug.

She chuckles, "Yay!" She grins, "Let me go get showered and dressed, oh, and you can use the spare shower and borrow some clothes, too," she grabs my hand and pulls me off the couch with her.

I wave to Sam, who is chuckling, but looks honestly happy. Happy that Emily has a friend, and is happy herself.

* * *

Emily and I just pulled up to the party, already in session, and we get out of the car. I smile as I look down at my outfit, purple jeans, and a white halter top, with a light grey beach jacket. It's a nice one. Sam also agreed to place my earlier outfit in the drier, once it finishes in the wash, so I know it'll be dry by the time we get back.

Emily also offered the couch for tonight, since we probably won't be back until around midnight. I was going to spend the night at Jake's but, since he isn't feeling well, Sam and Emily offered the couch to me for tonight.

"Hey guys," I say as we get down to the beach, "Alright guys, this is Emily," I begin motioning to everyone, "Angela, Ben, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and," I stop, looking at the Quileute guy, "Embry, I take it?" I grin, waving at him, even though I already know who he is.

Embry grins, "Ah, so _you're_ Bella," he chuckles, "I think you're trying to steal my men away from me; both my boyfriend and best friend keep going on and on about you."

I chuckle, "Nah, I have certain requirements for my dates," I smirk here, "and, although I do like two balls, they need to be on the chest." I wink at Embry.

Embry chuckles, "So, Em, what are you doing here? Where's Sam?"

Emily smiles, "I used to know Bella when we were younger. She used to play with you, Jake, and others. Remember?"

Embry looks thoughtful for a moment, "Oh, yeah," he says, "I remember that." He nods, "Mud pies."

I groan, putting my head in my hands, "Apparently, everyone remembers that."

* * *

At about midnight, Embry gave us a ride back in Emily's truck. Emily and I were a little too drunk to drive back and, yes, we're both under 21. Still though, we enjoyed ourselves. I had a feeling, throughout the night, that Embry was a wolf already; he was huge, he kept looking around to find Eric, and he kept smiling a little every time he saw him.

Anyway, he gave us a ride back and then headed back to the beach to stay with Eric. Everyone else setup tents to spend the night, but Emily and I decided not to do it. I was drunk enough not to object to him walking back to the beach; even though I knew he could run back, but not drunk enough that I would spill anything about the future, either.

"Oh," I moaned, holding onto Emily, "My head," I grumbled, hiccupping some.

Emily giggled a little, "Come on, Bella, Bella, boo," she giggled again, "let's get inside."

I rolled my eyes, giggling a little too, "Okay, Em, Ah, Ley," I said stretching her name out.

Once we got to the front door, it opened, revealing Sam. He rolled his eyes at us, but smiled a little, still happy that Emily was having fun.

I grinned a little, "Sam!" I smile, "We're back," I nod my head, "yes, back before curfew," I giggled here.

Sam just shook his head, rolling his eyes, helping Emily as she got me to the couch and he covered me with a blanket.


End file.
